There are many different types of aircraft available for a variety of different purposes. The various types of aircraft may require a variety of different fixtures and associated configurations, such as seating and furniture fixtures in the aircraft interiors. The configuration of aircraft fixtures may vary greatly based on various factors, including the type of aircraft, the purpose of the aircraft, and any other needs or requirements of an aircraft operator (such as business and/or legal related requirements), among other examples.